batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Freeze (Otto Preminger)
Mr. Freeze was an enemy of Batman, a mad scientist who must wear a cryogenic suit to survive. Biography Dr. Schivel was a criminal mastermind residing in Gotham City until he met his match in Batman. During an attempted arrest, Batman accidentally spilled some 'instant freeze' solution on Schivel, freezing his molecular structure making him a being of pure cold. Thus, the criminal 'Mr. Freeze' was born. In this appearance, Mr. Freeze sought revenge on the Caped Crusader once again for condemning him to live in sub-zero temperatures. He captured Miss Iceland from a beauty pageant as part of a plot to discredit Batman and make her a being of pure cold like himself. He later decided to ice Gotham City and hold it for ransom, but was thwarted by the Dynamic Duo and once again sent to prison. Weapons and Equipment * Freeze Collar - Has several jet nozzles placed around it that emit cold air. Mr. Freeze wears it to keep his head below zero degrees. * Cooling Suit - Freeze must wear this at all times, unless he is inside one of his sub-zero lairs. It has large tanks of cold air on the back that circulate through the suit, keeping his body below zero. * Freeze Gun - Sprays a freezing gas that instantly freezes anyone solid. It also leaves them glowing a sickly green. With proper medical attention or handy bat-attire, a person can recover from the freezing process. Known Associates Just as Batman and Robin do not go at crime-fighting alone, Mr. Freeze needs fellow partners in crime to assist him with his malicious schemes. * Chill (portrayed by Kem Dibbs) - Mr. Freeze's henchman. * Shivers (portrayed by Nicky Blair) - Mr. Freeze's henchman. * Frosty (portayed by Tom McDonough) - Mr. Freeze's henchman. * Nora Fries (Mentioned Only) Behind the scenes *'Mr. Freeze' was portrayed by Otto Preminger in the 1960s, taking on the role after George Sanders. *He was by far the most unpopular actor on-set during the show's run. Adam West called him "despicable" and detailed the experience in his autobiography "Back to the Batcave". The role would later be taken over by Eli Wallach. Alan Napier, who played Alfred Pennyworth in the series, recalled Otto Preminger in an interview: "I had worked before 'Batman' with Awful Otto Preminger in 'Forever Amber' as the English expert and dialogue director. Otto got me mad because if anyone dried up on a close-up, he would say, 'Why don't you concentrate?' Then he comes on the set of 'Batman'. Instead of looking six foot tall, as I thought, he looks five foot tall, because it is now my territory and he is playing Mr. Freeze. It happens that I was on the set while he was doing a series of close-up's. And in everyone of them Otto dried up and it was only because of the gentleman built into my nature that I didn't say: 'Otto, why don't you concentrate?'" *His appearance was the basis of the Batman '66 comic version but with an accent similar to the George Sanders version. *Mr. Freeze as played by Otto Preminger is the only version of the character that has red hair. *This portrayal of Freeze is one of the very few villains who has actually stopped the Commissioner from calling Batman and Robin at the start of the episode. *The Preminger version of Freeze stands out in the series as the first villain who truly made Commissioner Gordon 'lose faith' in the Dynamic Duo. Quotes * "Waiters, clear your trays and fill them up with real goodies...wild! (Green Ice, 1966) * "You, a glacier? Darling Miss Iceland, never." (Green Ice, 1966) * "Enough amusement for now...and so you don't do anything foolish like following us...everybody into the pool, please" (Green Ice, 1966) * "Batman, but--but you were supposed to be a famous frostie freezie by now!" (Deep Freeze, 1966) * "Inhuman? Demon? Wild! Why don't you join me in my frozen frigid world? Perhaps you would like to be the best iceman at our wedding? You and Robin!" (Deep Freeze, 1966) * "What's the matter? First the commentator said the stock market went kaput and now the TV set went kaput." (Deep Freeze, 1966) Appearances Season 2 *Green Ice/Deep Freeze See *Mr. Freeze *Mr. Freeze (George Sanders) *Mr. Freeze (Eli Wallach) *Mr. Freeze (Arnold Schwarzenegger) *Mr. Freeze (BTAS) Category:Batman (1960s series) Characters Category:Villains